


A Case of the Hiccups

by herbailiwick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things keep occuring that Mycroft didn't plan out.</p><p>(Prompt by salazars: "hiccup.")<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Case of the Hiccups

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theatricalities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatricalities/gifts).



When Mycroft first spots John with the cameras, he doesn't realize John's waiting on anyone. By the time the car is sent out, Mycroft has moved on to answer an urgent phone call regarding a hostage situation. Business first.

When the car pulls up and John is let out, John's date follows. Mycroft is still on the phone. It isn't until the two guests are led inside that Mycroft stares and says, "Excuse me, John." He stands, frozen for a moment. "I apologize for this...hiccup. It's entirely my fault. I became preoccupied."

John waves it off with a hand. "We're okay."

The girl nods in confirmation. 

"Julie, this is Mycroft. Mycroft, Julie." 

"How do you do?" Mycroft says, trying his best to be charming as he shakes her hand. He feels off balance.

"Very fine. And yourself?"

"I've ruined your date," he tells the two ruefully. "How should I feel?"

"It's okay," John says. "Really. I mean, it usually doesn't take long, these meetings. Plenty of time to, ah, date away."

"I'll get some tea, shall I?" Mycroft gestures for them to follow him to a room with a sitting area. 

"Alright, out with it," John says with humor as they start on their tea.

"Pardon?" Mycroft says with a small smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

"Well, surely you didn't want us here for a social call. You don't have me over for social calls." The humor in the tone causes Mycroft to focus on the painting just to John's left, well above all their heads.

"I do have a case you can look into, if you'd like," Mycroft finally says. So they do. Julie is fascinated, and Mycroft regrets calling upon John. He thinks it's best to cut down on the multitasking when it comes to the kind doctor. He doesn't want any more hiccups. 

***

Mycroft puts John out of his mind as best as he can. He'd waited for John's last relationship to end before making his move, but John has already moved on. Of course, Mycroft thinks. John's incredibly attractive, after all. 

He's out at lunch with Harry and Richard when he sees John and Julie on a date. He tries to shift away so they won't know he's seen them, so hopefully they won't see him. He hopes John will ignore him and Julie won't notice. 

Julie notices. Mycroft isn't sure why. He's not worth noticing, not to anyone who isn't as special or as close to Sherlock as John, anyway. John nods to Harry as they come over to say hi. The couple has only just ordered, and they do seem glad to see him, and also seem able to recognize that the topic of conversation at Mycroft's table is of some national importance.

It's another hiccup, he thinks, as he lets his eyes linger on the buttons of John's shirt. Soon enough, the couple is back where they belong, back where they will no longer serve as such a distraction to Mycroft. It's time for business again.

***

It's no wonder she's been noticing the men around John, Mycroft finds out. She's been cheating on John. He sees her dating someone else, and texts John to confirm that they're still together.

_I trust you're treating her well? -MH_

He's not sure if this is the right way to start out, but it's the best he can think of at the moment.

_You mean Julie? Thinking of taking her from me, are you?_

_No. -MH_

_Mycroft, call me._

Mycroft punches in the number to John's mobile with increasing hesitance.

"What do you mean, am I treating her well? Is she alright?"

"She's fine," Mycroft says, trying not to sound at all bitter. He's not entirely successful. "Better than."

"You know something."

"You won't like it." This is a bad idea, isn't it?

"But you've brought it up anyway."

"We could drop it," Mycroft offers. "It is...inappropriate of me to meddle."

"That's a first, coming from you," John says.

"Sherlock is my brother, and I am the British government," Mycroft says slowly. He knows he's made his point when John sighs. 

"But I'm too, what, ordinary?"

Mycroft doesn't say anything.

"Okay, hanging up," John says, and Mycroft can't help himself.

"She's cheating on you, John." The words come out quickly. 

John sucks in a breath. "Hang on," he starts, but Mycroft hangs up and throws the mobile onto the desk. He feels utterly out of his depth. It's quite a hiccup this time. A body-shaking hiccup.

***

_You were right._

_Of course you were right._

_Well are you happy now? You can't tell me you get as jealous as Sherlock about my dates. That'd be ridiculous._

John's phone rings. Mycroft is dreading him picking up.

"Mycroft."

"Please drop it," Mycroft says. 

"No. Oh, no. No, we can't stop now, Mycroft. We've come so far." 

"I'm sorry for upsetting you, John." He means it, so fully. He always means it fully when it comes to John.

John takes a deep breath. When he speaks, it's calmer. "Well...you were nice about it," he admits. "Sherlock can be a real dick about telling people the truth about their dates. But it's good that I know." There's a long pause. "So, thanks for that."

Mycroft smirks. "My motives weren't entirely pure," he admits. "But, now that everything's clear, I'll let you get back to work." 

"Not everything," John comments. "It's not _all_ clear."

"Mm. Yes. But if there were no mystery, it would hardly be interesting, would it? Good day, John." Mycroft hangs up and quickly finds an urgent matter to distract himself with.

***

John starts texting, and he's not sure how to respond. 

_Are you interested in me?_

_Is there any point in asking me? Do you think I'll tell you? -MH_

_I don't know, maybe you will. You'd do a lot for me._

He calls John.

"Shall I be honest with you? You won't hold it against me, will you, John?" he teases.

"That's sort of a yes already."

"Is it?"

"Yes." There's a silence. "Should we maybe do this in person?" 

It's awkward enough, pressing enough over the phone. No, he can't read body language, but he'd rather be away from John Watson's tight little body at the moment, thanks.

"It might be easier to just clear things up now. Easier for me, anyway. I do care for you, John. Actually, I wanted to tell you the other day. I hadn't realized you'd started seeing her. Sherlock hadn't said."

John sits and processes it all.

"We _could_ meet," Mycroft offers, "but you could also just be honest with me here via our mobiles, and then we could move on."

John says, quietly, "Mycroft, if I was being honest, what do you think I'd say?"

Mycroft hesitates for a little while. He knows with near-certainty what John will say, he thinks, even if there might be the sparks of attraction, the possible indicators of compatibility. "I think you would be very nice about letting me down. After all, we both know there isn't any hope. Don't we?"

John huffs. "That's the problem with you Holmeses."

"Mm?"

"You know that. I don't know that. We don't know that. You get so caught up in knowing things."

"I'm the British government," Mycroft jokes. "I have to at least pretend competency."

"What would you have done, if you had me there and I hadn't been seeing Julie?"

"I would have told you what I just told you."

"Hm."

"I'm not looking for an answer of any particular kind. I thought you deserved to know, and the off-chance that you might offer to see how things could be between us was a very strong lure. I was prepared to be disappointed. I'm not sure what you'd see in me, and I know the revelation would be very sudden." Mycroft realizes he's said an awful lot, bore a lot of his soul. But he always does, when it comes to John.

"A bit sudden, yeah," John answers, "but I did suspect."

"You like when I'm real with you," Mycroft says with a smile John can't see through the mobile phones. "And I think you find me to have a certain charm that goes beyond what my job demands of me."

"I do find you...er, yeah, a bit." John sounds a little embarrassed, so he smiles again.

"Would you like to frequent some cafés together, John?" He gives John a moment.

"Well, you do realize I'm on the rebound, yeah?"

"I would wait," Mycroft says, and the "indefinitely" is implied, but they both hear it.

"Then, maybe."

"When you're no longer rebounding, John, please contact me."

"And," John hesitates. "You'll let me know if you change your mind?"

"And I would do that why?" Mycroft asks. The tone is very firm, but also curious. Why on earth would anyone change their mind about John Watson?

"Because I'm not interesting."

"John?"

"Yes, Mycroft?"

"I'm going to make you believe you are as interesting as I know you are." He hangs up.

Perhaps hiccups have their use.

The hiccups he experiences after eating too fast on the first date make John giggle, so they're worth it as well.


End file.
